Change
by TotallyRemixed1
Summary: It was time things changed. Things needed to be different. Why is he always doing this to me? Why must I keep this a secret? Will I even be accepted if I tell anyone? Will this turn out to be a good idea? I don't really know at the moment, but it is always worth a shot, right?


**Well, welcome to my new story! I really hope you like it. There have not been a lot of Blossom facfics where she is being very athletic, so I thought why not!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the concept of the story.**

Chapter 1; Blossom's Secret

Why does he want to keep my sport a secret? I am really fast and my strokes are perfect. This is too confusing.

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Blossom Utonium and I am a swimmer, a really good one too. I don't like to brag about a lot of things and swimming is one of them. Everyone knows that I am really smart but no one knows about my swimming because my father wants me to keep it a secret. Why, you may ask, I have no idea.

Right know I am at my private swim practice with Dustin, my coach. I found out he gets a lot of money for these practices. I have a two hour practice in the morning and two hours after school Monday thru Saturday. On Fridays I just have an hour, in the morning and afternoon, to work on the little things that need to fixed. During the summer I have also have a third practice and that is around lunch time. Dustin is really supportive and sometimes even helps me study for tests that I have.

I am in my second semester of my freshman year, and girls swimming starts next month. I am really excited and nervous because word has got out that I joined the swim team. Yeah one of my sisters is and cheerleader and the other is a soccer/basketball star but this is my time to shine.

I have run into issues with certain boys or should I say boy. A Jojo bother to be exact. He is in all my classes and he was the first to approach me about the swim team.

FLASHBACK

"So, pinky, I heard that you were going to join the swim team." He stated.

"You're correct." I stated back.

"HAHAHA! That's funny, keep the jokes coming!" He laughed in my face.

"How about I drown you, 'Red'?" I asked getting a bit cocky.

END FLASHBACK

I also had some girls from the swim team approach me. They were so nice about it.

FLASHBACK

"Are you Blossom?" One asked.

"Um, yes." I said

"I heard that you were going to join the swim team," the second one said, I nodded, "That is really awesome, we need more brave freshmen like you to try out. Do you have first lunch?"

I nodded again thinking it was really strange that upperclassmen were talking to a small freshmen like me.

"Perfect, do you wanna eat with us." The first one said.

"Uh," I tilted my head to the side and smiled, "Sure." The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm Brazil, by the way." The first one said and shook my head.

"Phoebe," the second on said. I shook her hand.

"So what grade are you guys in?" I asked politely.

"I'm a sophomore and Phoebe over here is a junior." Brazil said. I smiled again thinking that they weren't going to be leaving this year.

END FLASHBACK

It was really nice of Brazil and Phoebe to take me under their wings like that. I think this season will be awesome, I actually had them over for a sleepover and the Professor said I could tell them I have been swimming since I was six. There were really surprised. They also said that they would let they coach know so I did have to start in the newbie group. They are something aren't they?

* * *

Practice has been great! All the girls welcomed me with open arms. The only downside is that I have to take the lane ropes down by myself since I am the only freshmen and that is the swim team "tradition" I guess.

But anyways, tomorrow is our first home swim meet, and I am super nervous. I know how they go and everything but still, I feel as if I don't do as well as everyone thinks I will, I would let a lot of people down. Even though my father said that he would be proud of me either way. I am entered in the 200 medley relay, 200 individual medley, the 500 yard freestyle, and the 100 backstroke.

I went home after the short practice we had just working on starts and turns and dad had my favorite meal ready to go. Chicken Alfredo, I love that stuff! I went and took a quick shower and got into some gray sweats and a pink tank top. I combed through my hair, gave it a good flick and went downstairs to eat.

I had three helpings of dinner and went to finish my homework. It wasn't that hard to so finished it within the eight o'clock hour. The team decided to dress up tomorrow, awesome. I went to look through my closet and was clueless. I need an expert.

"BUBBLES!" I yelled to my blue eyed sister.

"YEAH!" She yelled back.

"I NEED YOUR HELP WITH CL-othes!" I yelled back.

She was there before I could finish my sentence. "Well, let's see, you are dressing up tomorrow, correct?" I nodded, "Then I know exactly what you should wear!" She said excitedly

"Well at least you know. I just can't think straight because I am super nervous." I confessed.

She looked at me weirdly, "I can help with that, too." She then left my room.

"Bubbles what are you doing?" I asked, kind of annoyed she just left me in my time of need. She then came back with my green eyed sister, Buttercup.

"Buttercup, you will help Blossom get over her nervousness while I get her outfit ready for tomorrow." She said.

"Okay, take and seat and tell why are you so nervous?" Buttercup asked while I sat down on my bed and she sat next to me.

"I guess I am afraid of letting everyone down." I said unsure.

"Don't be," she stated, "You have done this a million and one times. Give me another reason."

"Um, okay. Everyone is going to be there, Brick, his brothers, the cheerleaders, the soccer team, the track team!" I started freaking out.

"Don't be worried. Just go out and swim your ass off. Just dive off the blocks and go." She said, which believe it or not, helped.

"Thanks BC. You actually helped me." I said and hugged her, she hugged back even though she didn't like hugs.

"Well I am guessing that she helped." Bubbles came out of my closet with a strapless pink high-low dress with pink high heeled shoes with a bow on top plus they were open toed, pearl earrings, a fake gold necklace with the word love on it, and some gold bangles for my wrist.

"That looks really amazing, Bubbles. Thank you so much!" I said as I got up for the bed and hugged her, "But I think I will need something to cover my shoulders."

"I have that taken care of." She said like she was the smartest person on earth. She left my room once again and came back with a miniature jean jacket. I nodded my head and she smiled.

"In the morning I want you to take a shower to wake yourself up and then come and get me." She said.

"Get plenty of rest," Buttercup said while looking at my dark pink clock that read 9:15, "Like, now."

They both left my room with a goodnight and see you in the morning. I have so many butterflies in my stomach I just couldn't fall asleep right away. So I put on some of my favorite slow music, softly as to not wake my family. I started to drift of the sleep when I heard a knock on my window, my eyes flew open. I opened my curtains slowly and there was the person I wanted to see least of all. Brick. I opened my window and he flew in just like it was his home.

"Brick, what are you doing here?" I said annoyed.

"Just came to say 'hi'," he paused, "Hi." He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"You said your greeting so," I pointed towards my window, "Go away."

"Aww, that isn't a very nice thing to say to you're favorite ruff," he has to be kidding, "Because you're my favorite puff." He said with seriousness in his voice. I swear I did a double take.

"What." I said is disbelief and confusion.

"I think you and I both know that you secretly want me there tomorrow."

"You have to be kidding. If everyone wasn't going to be there tomorrow then I would probably be asleep right now."

"Well, that is a very nice thing to say either." That stupid smirk still plastered on his face, "But you're right." He said with the seriousness from before.

"Right about what?" I asked still annoyed with his presence in my room late at night.

"Me," I gave him a confused look, "Not being here. I should be at home watching my brothers, but something pulled me here tonight. I guess that I should just leave." I looked into his red eyes and saw that he meant what he said.

He started to go but something told me to put my arm out to stop him. "Wait," I said, he turned back around immediately, "Um, I-uh-um, I was wondering you were actually going to be there tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually was going to be there." He said sincerely.

"For reals?"

"For reals?" He questioned my new term. I nodded, "For reals." He repeated for my confirmation. With that he left after a good luck and a wave.

I went back to my bed and turned back on my music and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

Today is the day. Oh my god I am super nervous. I mean I have done this a million times but I can't help but feel like I might let people down. I took a deep breath and let it out. I looked in the bleachers and saw my father, my sisters with their teams, and the two Jojo brothers. Hold up, isn't there three? Yes, yes there is.

Green and blue are the only colors I saw. God I actually thought that he'd show up today. I am such an idiot. I take another deep breath and let it go but this time with my eyes closed.

Brazil taps me on the shoulder, "Hey, Blossom, we're gonna to a cheer or chant or whatever the hell you wanna call it. But it goes like this, 'Our team is boom dynamite, our team is boom dynamite, our team is tick tick tick tick tick tick boom dynamite, THS Spartans.' We are going to do that when the other teams start to do their chants or cheers or whatevers, ugh I give up!" And with that she walked away to talk to the rest of the team.

I put in my headphones, listened to my music, and watched to door for him. I noticed that Phoebe came and sat next to me. I took out one of my earbuds, so I wouldn't be rude.

"You don't have to take that out just 'cause I sat next to you." She stated simply with a bored expression.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something anyways," she looked at me and I continued, "Well I was thinking, that maybe instead of 'Go THS, Spartans' it could be something like 'Never forget to leave your mark.' But it's a stupid idea, so forget I said anything." I dismissed my pervious thought process.

"To tell you the truth, we have been doing that chant since I was a freshman and the seniors that year said they have been doing the same thing for that past four years. So I really like that idea, let me run it by the rest of the team." I nodded as she walked off.

I was about to put back in my earbud when my coach motioned me over to him. I walked over in my towel and sat in the chair next to him, "I need to talk to you," I nodded, he continued, "I took you out of that first relay and so you're only doing individual swims today." I nodded once more, "Blossom, is there something bothering you, because if there is you can talk to me or anyone on the team. Think of us as your family away from family." He said serious then jokingly.

"Thank you sir. Can I tell you that I am really nervous for this meet." He nodded and I explained further, "You see, it is just that everyone expects so much out of me, I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't want to let anyone down." I confessed once again.

"Blossom," he started, "I will never be disappointed with how you swim today, because I have seen you in practice and you give a hundred and ten percent everyday. I think that everyone will be blown away with how well you do this afternoon."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Now go sit back down and remember that you start off with the 200 IM (individual medley)." I nodded. But as soon as I sat back down I was pulled up by Brazil and Phoebe to do the cheer/chant thing.

"Everyone loved your idea." Brazil exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, okay." I said as we put our hand in the middle if our circle.

"On the count of three," Phoebe said, "One... Two... Three."

"OUR TEAM IS BOOM DYNAMITE. OUR TEAM IS BOOM DYNAMITE. OUR TEAM IS TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK BOOM DYNAMITE. NEVER FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR MARK!" We all yelled. It was actually really fun.

It was really quiet after we did our chant, since we were the last ones to go. But after what felt like forever my sisters and their teams started to cheer like mad. It was crazy, insane! But as I looked up in the stands, I still saw no sign of red, or at least the red I wanted to see. But I couldn't think about him right now. It is my time to shine!

There were three heats of the event before mine and then two more heats. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach acting out, pretending I be angry bees or wasps. I took a seat on my chair, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Blossom," I opened my eyes to find Phoebe looking down at me, "There is no sleeping at meet ya know." She joked. I laughed but it was a little one, "Blossom, you have nothing to worry about. You will do great, I watch you swim in practice and your radiant, in a good way of course! You have nothing to fear, I will make sure everyone is there by your lane to cheer you on. You will be fantastic!" And with that she left.

I looked at the timing board to see what heat they were on. It said heat 3 of event 2. Time for me to go behind the blocks.

* * *

The heat before me was in the water. I had to remind myself that this wasn't a dream. I stretched my arms and legs, after I did that I jumped up and down for a little bit. I slapped, yes slapped, my legs and gave them a good shake. The whistle blew three times, really shortly. The heat was coming to an end. I put my goggles on while I looked around to see my competition. I was in lane four so I looked to lane five to see a girl from my schools rival school, Citysville. I then looked to lane three and, to my surprise, I saw Brazil standing there holding out her hand towards me. I shook it while saying good luck, she did the same. Something inside of me said that I had to beat her.

I looked to the heat in the water was done and a long whistle was blown signaling for us to step up on the blocks. As I stepped up while bending down everything seemed to disappear around me. I couldn't hear the sound of cheer, the image of Brazil and the other to my left fade into the distance. It was just me, the starter and the water.

"Take your mark," the starter did, I did as I was told. Then there was a beep and I shot off the block as if they were on fire!

I felt the cold rush of water hit me. I kicked under the water as I was taught. I came up and started to do my butterfly. Arms and kick, arms and kick, breathe, arms and kick, arms and kick, breathe. That went on for fifty yards.

Backstroke time, I was on my back and moved my shoulders with my arms. I remember that Dustin told me to over-rotate my shoulders when doing this particular stroke. Since I was on my back I didn't need to worry about when I breath. The flags were coming up fast, I started counting my strokes. One... Two... Flip on front, one more stroke and turn. Perfect! I could see everyone cheer for Brazil and I. I couldn't even see her! Was she that far ahead of me? I go back down for my backstroke to breaststroke turn.

I saw the flags coming fast yet again, one... two... three... four, lean back, touch and go! I did my breaststroke pull out; arms down past the waist, dolphin kick in the process, arms go back up while I kick like a frog. I am at the surface of the water so I come up and breathe, down, glide two, up, down, glide two, up, I could here my team and sisters cheer for me while I was doing this. I was at the wall and I could see Phoebe pointing at the lane next to me, what was she trying to say. I could faintly hear her scream in my ear, "She's behind, Bloss!" I thought about and realized that I was in front of Brazil! I booked it back to the other end. I touched the wall with both my hands, dropped my left and flung my right over my head and saw that Phoebe was right, Brazil was behind me.

For freestyle I kick with all my might and moved my arms even faster than in practice. I breathed to my left and saw my whole family on their feet screaming the asses off, I breathed to my right and saw the same thing but with my team and coach. I could barely see Brazil, she was most likely at my feet. I turned on the wall, a half summersault, turned forty-five degrees to my left and pushed off the wall while turning another forty-five underwater so I was back on my belly. I kicked even harder and moved faster through the water. I was getting tired but I couldn't quit. I had to finish. I was a the flags and didn't take another breathe, I touched the wall and looked at the timing board to see what I got. It read; 2:28.99. I was in shock, my mouth was wide open. I soon came back from my trace when I saw Brazil's time come up; 2:31:42. And the girl to me left got a 2:31.96. It was the best race, I wish I could have watched.

I looked over to see Brazil looking at me with a grin on her face, "Bloss, that was amazing!" She exclaimed, I walked, more like trotted since I was still in the water but I could touch the bottom.

"You bet your googles! That was so much fun!" I screamed since the crowd was going nuts. I reached my hand over for a high five but she grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug. I had the biggest smile on my face with my eyes closed, then I heard a snap and realized we just got our picture taken. I opened my eyes and saw Brick with a camera.

Brazil let me go and we for out so the next heat could start. When we got to the cool down part of our pool, Phoebe was waiting. Phoebe wrapped her arms around mine and Brazil's neck and squeezed us.

"Phoe... Can't... Breathe..." Brazil said slowly. She let us go fast and grabbed Brazil's shoulders.

"Do you need your inhaler? Do I need to get coach? Do I need to call the nurse? Or even the hospital?" She asked really worried.

Brazil shook her head while jumping feet first into the pool, "What I needed was for you to let me go." She said and swam slowly off. I looked at Phoebe like she had just lost her mind.

"What was that all about?" I asked while helping her with her swim cap.

"Brazil has Asthma. It once got so bad that she left practice early one day and was gone for two days. I asked her why and she told me that she had her reasons. I keep going until she finally broke down and said she had asthma and had to go to the doctors because her inhaler was out of date and she didn't notice it." Phoebe explained. I jumped in the water like Brazil did and Phoebe followed.

"I take it she was okay since she is here today." I stated simply.

Phoebe nodded. I swam my cool down and went talk to my coach and watch my other team mates swim.

"Blossom, I knew you were good," he paused, "But that was great! Here look at your splits and you final time." He said while handing me the clip board. I looked at my split for each 50. They looked pretty good except that breaststroke one, that was my slowest 50 and I hated it. It just seemed so out of place with the rest of my splits. But my coach seemed pleased.

"Thanks, coach." I said with a smile.

"Blossom, hold let me check," he look on a sheet of paper that had a ton of times on it, "Yeah, you made it kid." I must have looked confused or shocked since he said, "You just won yourself a trip to state in May."

"No way." Was the most coherent thing I could say as my coach showed me the time that let me into state. Sure enough the sheet read; 200 individual medley short course meters: 2:38:49. I had made the cut by almost ten whole seconds!

I gave the sheet back to my coach and went to grab my towel. I sat down and drank my water from my bright pink water bottle. I then went to see my father and sisters.

As I was walking across the deck area I got many congratulations from my team mates and school administration. I soon found my family and waved at them, they waved back and pointed to stand behind them since they were at the very top of the stands, but the went that high.

"Oh Blossom, that was fantastic!" Bubbles yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, you'll be the talk of the school tomorrow." Buttercup said jokingly, I think.

"Blossom, that was amazing. See after all those long practices and hard work and,"

"I think I get it Professor." I said cutting him off.

"Well," he started, "I think a celebratory dinner is involved." He said.

"Oh, um, earlier today the rest of the team was talking about going out to eat after the meet. They asked me if I wanted to go and I said I would have to ask," I paused. I usually wasn't the spur of the moment kid, that was Buttercup's department. I was shocked to see the surprised look on his face.

"That is perfectly okay with me, sweetheart. You deserve it." He smiled at me, "Just come and get some money from me after you're done and changed. Do you need a ride or are one of your friends going to take you?" He asked.

"Dad, one word," I said, he held up his fire finger, "Superpowers." We said together. He always forgets.

"Just call when you are on you way home, okay?" I nodded and he gave me a hug. My sister also gave me a hug and then I went to go sit back down so I wouldn't be tried for my next race.

* * *

It is almost time for my 500, for high school swimming that is the longest race possible. I will let you in on a little secret, I have never actually done this event before. Coach put me in this because he has seen me pace at practice and thought it would be a good challenge for me. I told him that I want all my 50's near 35.5 seconds as a high and 33 seconds as a low. Move the counting card to the counters right if I was too fast and to the counters left it I was too slow. It was actually a pretty realistic goal if I do say so myself.

My counter was Phoebe and Brazil was helping her with the card, like where to place it when, left, right, or just leave it in the middle. I had faith in them that they could do this.

Oh my god, what am I saying. I have no clue what I am doing in this event. I mean I like the long distances but I have no idea what I'm doing. I was about to walk off the deck when he came over. I was standing against the wall, stretching my arms and legs out behind lane 3.

"That was a great first race you had. Blossom," he paused as I turned around, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused, "Sorry for what?"

"For making fun of you and swimming." He explained.

"I forgive you, Brick."

"Good, I thought that you would be mad for awhile."

"I was never mad, Brick. I was disappointed, yes, but mad, no."

"You were disappointed?" He questioned me.

"Yes, I was." I looked at his face and he had confusion written all over it, "Brick I was never mad at you for making fun of me. I was very disappointed because I thought that you had changed. You were doing that out of peer pressure. I understand. Like I said before I thought you had changed, but it turns out you just like the rest. Now I think you should leave so I can concentrate on my race." I said very serious.

The heat before mine had just went into the water. I was starting to feel those butterflies acting up once again. I jumped up and down, side to side until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my sisters.

"Blossom, I know how you must be feeling right now. Really nervous, jittery, but excited at the same time." Buttercup said.

"That is exactly how I felt at the cheerleading championships in December. But I saw Cody and everything was alright. Then I found out he was a lying jackass and cheated on me and only wanted me because I was a cheerleader!" Bubbles ranted.

"Wow, cool it BB." Buttercup said calmly.

"Sorry." She said sweetly.

"Anyways, good luck and give all you got. I want to see your face as red as your suit!" Buttercup yelled at me. While Bubbles patted my shoulder and with that they left me dumbfounded.

I got back to thinking, all I have to do it pay attention Phoebe and Brazil. I heard the ring of the bell which meant that the swimmer leading the heat had one more 50 left. More butterflies. Deep breath, roll the neck, look forward. I reminded myself. I heard the three whistles signaling to be ready. Again it was just the starter, my counter, and me. I put on my pink goggles and waited. Soon enough the long whistle came and I stood on the blocks, waiting once again.

"Take you mark." The starter said calmly. Then the beep came and I was off that block like a crocodile was after me. I swam freestyle the whole way the counter stayed in the middle for the most part but moved to the right once or twice.

I had a 200 left and I was out front by almost a body length or more. I could my friends screaming in my ear telling to go and keep it up. I could see my coach on the sidelines spinning his arm in a circle, which I am guessing is the motion for keep it up or turn it over, I get those two confused.

I didn't want to breath to the side that has the stands on it so I manly breathed toward my team. But that plan failed, I was nearing the end of my 500. I had 100 left and I breathed towards the stands. I could see my father looking at the board and Bubbles was smacking him getting excited while Buttercup looked amazed, they were all on their feet.

I flipped and then went again down to the other end of the pool. I was almost done I heard the bell ring, I breathed towards the stands again everyone was on their feet, Brick and his brothers, my sisters teams. I looked at the counter and it was to the counters right, so it was on my left and it was orange. I was done when I got to the start end of the pool. I kicked as hard as I could out of the turn and the rest of the easy down. I didn't breath into the flags as I have been told. I touched the wall and looked at the board, it read; 5:39.24. I was so happy and excited I went straight to my sisters and pulled them into a hug! They were following me back to where my team was waiting and we had a big group hug it was fantastic. My legs felt like jello but I could care less right now! I grabbed my water bottle and went to talk to coach.

* * *

All my nerves are gone and I am ready for this 100 backstroke! I am feeling pretty good about this. I am not the fastest at this stroke but coach said that I was the best that he had so here I am in lane one, waiting once again.

Finally the whistles came and one short one was given so we can jump in.

"Place your feet," the starter said, "Take your mark."

I put my feet shoulder width apart and came up into a little more than a forty-five degree angle. The the beep came and I shot backwards, I swear I looked like a rainbow.

I kicked under the water about halfway down the pool. I came up and all I saw were hands above my face. Ha, my teammates were crazy!

I was at the flags, one... two... flip... three. I came back up and I could see my whole team down at the end of my lane. But I could see the girl next to me slowly slipping out of my vision, I had to move.

I did my next flip and I couldn't even see her at all. I kicked harder and moved my arms even faster. I did my last flip and I could see my whole team telling me, or well in this case motioning me, to move faster. I tried my hardest but I couldn't go any faster than I already was going.

I touched the wall and looked at the board. My time read 1:11.56. My face fell from where it was at, I was very disappointed in myself. I got out of the water and sat down in the nearest chair in disbelief. I don't know what I did wrong. I went to cool down in the deep end and talk to my coach.

"Blossom, it is perfectly fine that you didn't get the state time your first try. You already have two in your belt and are for sure going no matter what. Now let's talk about that backstroke." As you can tell he was proud of me and what I did but then in a instant changed it to the things I need to fix. Like my start, I when too deep. My head, I need to keep it back more. My turn, I need to get further off the wall.

Ugh, I went to go to the locker but stopped as I saw someone walking towards me with a camera but dismissed it and keep walking to my destination.

"Hey!" A voice called and I turned around, "Are you by any chance Blossom Utonium?" I looked around the hallway in front of the girls varsity locker room, and seeing as there was no one else besides me and the reporter, I nodded my head.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, if you doing mind."

"Um... Sure, I guess. I have nowhere else to be."

"Okay, did you ever expect to get the times you did today?"

"Oh, no. I never expected any of this to happen. I was in shock everything I looked at my times up on the board."

"Do you plan on ranging out into other events as the season goes on?"

"Um... I could see me doing other events in the near future but that all depends on what Coach puts me in because I am not really a picky person when it comes to things like that."

"Where do you see yourself in the future?"

"In all honesty here, I just want to make it passed my high school career and if collages want me then... Well, let's just say that I am only a freshman in high school and can't wait for what tomorrow brings me."

"And finally, who do you want to thank for helping you get here?"

"Be prepared for a long list," I said jokingly, "First I want to thank my family for being nothing but supportive towards me, and my new and old friends for always having my back and understanding when I am having a rough day. My old coach, Dustin, I don't think I would be where I am speed and technique wise without him. And my coach now for the season, he never has asked anything of me but to try my best and to have fun while swimming." I finished.

As the reporter was leaving and I was reaching for the door handle of the locker room, Brick came up. "Blossom," I looked at him confused, "I would like to talk to you for the school's newspaper."

"Uh, sure." I said.

"Okay, first question, what is it like knowing that you will be going to state?" he asked.

"Honestly, it is the biggest shock I have had in a while. It feels like I am in a dream. Like if I wake up tomorrow, everything from today would have never happened."

More questions were asked and I answered them without a thought. I went to go change and then went to the local teens club that was in town to celebrate with my team.

**I have been working on this for a little while because there were a lot of feelings that I needed to let out while during my swimming season. All the feelings that you read in this story were very real. Please don't hate the feelings, I don't really care if you hate the story just please don't hate the feelings because they are real feelings that I actually felt. Thank you, please review! **


End file.
